Jeffrey Swanson
Jeffrey Swanson is a character that appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School. He is one of Greg Heffley's cabinmates that stayed at Hardscrabble Farms for a week. Jeffrey Swanson is one of the boys who jumped during the trust-fall activity. His groups' chaperone, Robert Jefferson, showed everyone how to make a net with their arms to catch whoever jumps. When Jeffrey jumps and falls, his weight made him bangs into Rowley Jefferson and Gareth Grimes, which made them collapse and smash into each other. One of Gareth's teeth is missing until a cabin-mate named Emilio Mendoza found it stuck in Rowley's forehead. When Greg used Emilio Mendoza's glasses to start a fire, he forgets to return his glasses to him. He and Jeffrey then high-five, smashing the glasses in between their hands. On page 194 of Old School, he gives a piggy-back ride to Emilio Mendoza (since Emilio cannot see correctly without his glasses, which had been smashed in the high-five of Jeffrey and Greg), and carefully steps into Mr. Nuzzi's footprints during there raid when Mr. Nuzzi covers the area around there cabin with baby powder and leaves his own footprints. Everyone in Jeffrey's group walks in the footprints of Mr. Nuzzi so no one could tell they had left, by using Mr. Jefferson's boots that closely matched Mr. Nuzzi's footprints. Appearances * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School (First and only appearance) Gallery Jeffrey Swanson.png|Jeffrey himself. Jeffrey getting ready to do trust fall.png|Jeffrey is getting ready to do a trust fall after he climbed to the platform. Jeffrey bangs into Rowley and Gareth.png|Jeffrey falls and bang into his cabinmates, Rowley and Gareth. Greg and his cabinnates performing a obstacle course with ropes.png|Jeffrey and his cabin mates struggling on an obstacle course made with ropes tied to each other. Greg used Freshies to clean himself as Jeffrey Swanson knocking on the bathroom door.jpg|Jeffrey Swanson knocks on the bathroom door as Greg used Freshies to wipe and cleans himself. Emilio Mendoza pointing at rock.png|Jeffrey looking at Gareth Grimes after he tripped over a rock. Jeffrey Swanson tells his cabinmates about Silas Scratch's gravestone.jpg|Jeffrey tells his cabinmates about the rock was probably Silas Scratch's gravestone. Jeffrey,Timothy,Emilio laugh.png|Jeffrey holds Mr. Jefferson's phone as he laughs at screaming goats with his cabin mates, Timothy and Emilio. Rowley tosses poison ivy onto fire.png|Jeffrey bringing sticks to the fire. Greg holding Emilio's glasses.png|Jeffrey watching Greg light a fire. Greg crushes Emilio's glasses.png|Greg and Jeffrey crush Emilio's glasses in the hi-fives. Jeffrey and Emilio.png|Jeffrey steps carefully into Mr. Nuzzi's footprints as he hitched a ride on Emilio's back. Greg and his cabinmates are lost in the wilderness.jpg|Jeffrey and his cabinmates are lost in the wilderness while they are going to girl's cabin to raid for a deodorant. Greg instructs his cabinnates to build a waterproof lean-to shelter.png|Jeffrey helping his cabinmates build a shelter. Category:Middle School Students Category:Characters who appeared in Old School Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Children Category:Book only Characters Category:Westmore Middle School Category:One Time Characters Category:Greg Heffley's friends